CAIDA DEL CIELO
by angeles cullen
Summary: Encontrar una niñera no estaba siendo una tarea fácil para Syaoran Li hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta una AYUDARLO.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Encontrar una niñera no estaba siendo una tarea fácil para Syaoran Li hasta que una hermosa y joven camarera se muestra dispuesta una AYUDARLO.

Historia original de PollyCox99, y ella me autorizo adaptarla.

Capitulo 1: Ayuda

Syaoran se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Era un clásico gesto de frustración y tomó aire, intentando mantener un tono de voz razonable. La señora Sasaki consideraría una ofensa que empleara un tono agresivo, pero por otra parte, el orgullo no le permitía sucumbir a la desesperación y suplicar.

- Intentemos hablar de esto con calma - dijo angustiado - Estoy seguro de que lo de meterle mermelada en las zapatillas solo ha sido una travesura. Ella no es consciente de... del daño que causaba. Al fin y al cabo, solo tiene seis años.

- Pues yo no aguanto más! - replicó la mujer - Lo hizo solo porque esta mañana la castigué por no querer comerse las ciruelas.

- A Naddy no le gustan las ciruelas, señora Sasaki. Le he pedido una y otra vez que no la...

- Las ciruelas son excelentes para los niños! - insistió la niñera - Y si usted me dejara aconsejarle, nos habría ido mucho mejor, pero, al igual que su hija, usted no entiende razones… - el labio superior comenzaba a temblarle de indignación.

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante en ella. Lo que le faltaba. Una jaqueca.

- ¿Y no podemos solo…olvidarlo?

- Por supuesto que no!

- Estoy seguro de que no volverá a ocurrir.

- Ja! Usted no tiene ningún control sobre su hija. Me resulta incomprensible que un hombre maduro pueda permitir que una niña convierta esta casa en un caos.

- Señora Sasaki, Naddy perdió a su madre hace solo dieciocho meses.

- Y desde entonces usted ha perdido siete niñeras!

- Seis - la corrigió bruscamente.

- Siete! - replicó, inclinándose para agarrar sus bolsas - Puede enviar mi salario a la dirección de mi hermana - y sin más, dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta y se marchó en medio de la noche.

- Señora Sasaki! - gritó Syaoran tras ella - Por lo menos espere hasta mañana por la mañana!

Su súplica no tuvo efecto alguno. En cuestión de segundos, Syaoran oyó el ruido de la puerta de un coche al cerrarse seguido por el sonido de un motor.

Cerró la puerta lentamente, resistiendo la necesidad de apoyar la cabeza contra ella y llorar como un niño. Pero aquella angustia solo duró un instante. Tras él, oyó los tropiezos y susurros de un cuerpecito moverse. Giró con la precisión de un soldado y miró a su hija que se asomaba por la esquina del vestíbulo.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? - susurró Naddy, arrugando su pequeña nariz en un mal intento de ocultar su esperanza.

- Sí, se ha ido - gimió

- ¿Para siempre? - preguntó con inocencia.

- Eso me temo. Y gracias a ti.

Inmediatamente una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de la niña y estalló en gritos de pura alegría, sin fingir ningún arrepentimiento. Syaoran elevó los ojos al cielo.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido! La bruja se ha ido!

Syaoran adoptó una postura rígida en medio de la habitación y gruñó en su tono más enérgico.

- Ya es suficiente Naddy!

Naddy continuaba bailando sobre el sofá.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido! La bruja se ha ido! - Syaoran enrojecía y sentía que se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- A la cama! - lo que no había conseguido con un gruñido, lo logró con un rugido.

La niña enmudeció y por fin prestó atención a su padre. Pero no lo obedeció. Naddy se deslizó del sofá y lo miró con determinación.

- No la quería! Era mala, fea...

- Y has hecho todo lo posible para echarla - la acusó su padre - Sabes que necesitamos su ayuda, pero aun así...

- No necesitamos ayuda! - gritó Naddy – y… siempre me había cuidado mamá y la cocinera.

- La cocinera no está todo el día en casa - exclamó Syaoran - Y yo no soy mamá! Tengo que trabajar, no puedo quedarme en casa todo el día cuidándote.

- Mamá lo hacía!

- Porque yo estaba trabajando! – exclamó Syaoran

- Cuidando a otros… en el hospital - intervino Naddy en tono acusador. Y hubo algo en su tono que apaciguó el enfado de Syaoran.

- Sí, es cierto – musitó confuso por el resentimiento que destilaban las palabras de su hija.

A Nora nunca le había importado que fuera médico. De hecho, incluso, cuando permanecía durante mucho tiempo en casa, parecía deseosa de que se marchara al hospital. Quizá fuera esa la razón por la que Syaoran siempre había experimentado cierto alivio al pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa. Quizás su hija había notado su alivio y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que ver con ella. Posiblemente aquel era el motivo de su resentimiento. Y a lo mejor Nora se quejaba cuando él no estaba. Syaoran tenía que admitir que no conocía lo suficiente a su esposa como para estar seguro de lo que podía hacer o decir durante sus ausencias. Y lo irritaba darse cuenta de que le ocurría lo mismo con su hija. Suspiró.

- Vamos, a la cama. Ya es muy tarde.

Naddy se mordió el labio inferior y fulminó a Syaoran con la mirada.

- ¿Y quién va a acostarme? La señora Sasaki se ha ido.

- Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de llenarle las zapatillas de mermelada. Y ahora a la cama.

Naddy se cruzó de brazos, pero justo cuando Syaoran estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, salió corriendo de la habitación.

- Se ha ido, se ha ido, la bruja se ha ido!

Syaoran se frotó el cuello con la mano. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Al día siguiente por la tarde tenía una reunión muy importante con el director del hospital de Tomoeda y otra el viernes. Seguramente Tomoyo o Meiling podrían cuidar a la niña durante unas horas al día siguiente. De lo del viernes se preocuparía cuando llegara el momento. Podía cancelar la reunión, pero ese siempre sería el último recurso. Tenía que trabajar ¿pero cómo iba a hacerlo si Naddy acababa de echar a otra niñera? A veces se preguntaba si aquella traviesa no estaría intentando retenerlo en casa, aunque no le parecía probable teniendo en cuenta lo poco que le agradaba a su propia hija.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a su dormitorio para rendirse en un profundo sueño.

***

Un pequeño pulgar le levantó el párpado, y estuvo a punto de sacarle el ojo.

Syaoran se apartó bruscamente y miró a su hija desconcertado y cansado. ¿Cuántas veces podía despertarse una niña durante una sola noche?

- ¿Que sucede Naddy? ¿No puedes dormir?

- Tengo hambre - dijo la niña

- Hija… - gimió - estamos en medio de la noche.

- No... Ya es de día!

No, era imposible que fuera por la mañana. Todavía no había dormido ni dos horas seguidas. Pero sí, era de día. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se resignó mientras volvía la cabeza para mirar el despertador. Eran las ocho de la mañana.

- De acuerdo - dijo. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó - ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

- No lo sé.

Syaoran apoyó los pies en el suelo y alargó el brazo para buscar su camiseta.

- Bueno, veamos que está haciendo la niñera y...

- La niñera se fue! - le recordó Naddy.

Syaoran cerró los ojos. La señora Sasaki los había abandonado la noche anterior y la cocinera no llegaba hasta poco antes del almuerzo. Bueno, seguramente habría algo de comer. Cereales, galletas quizá... Y seguramente todo le parecería mucho menos preocupante en cuanto se tomara una taza de café. Café. Volvió a gemir al darse cuenta de que aquella mañana tampoco habría nadie que le hiciera el café. La vida era un infierno.

Naddy se acercó a Syaoran y se aferró a su pierna con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños brazos. Syaoran se echó a reír, se levantó con torpeza y alargó el brazo hasta la bata que había dejado a los pies de la cama. Luego intentó buscar las zapatillas, algo que le habría resultado mucho más fácil si no hubiera estado su hija de por medio.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Naddy - le dijo, palmeándole la espalda - Ahora tengo que salir.

Naddy lo soltó, corrió hacia la puerta y una vez allí se detuvo.

- Date prisa. Yo haré el desayuno! - gritó la niña mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Syaoran comenzó a ponerse su bata riendo por las ocurrencias de su pequeña hija. Sin duda, Naddy era una niña de cuidado, cuando se proponía algo lo conseguía. Al pensar en eso Syaoran abrió los ojos como platos. Naddy haría el desayuno! Se olvidó de los zapatos y corrió hacia la cocina gritando el nombre de su hija.

Llegó justo a tiempo. La pequeña se tambaleaba sobre una silla mientras echaba harina en un cuenco que estaba justo al borde de la encimera. Syaoran cruzó la cocina intentando, sin éxito, impedir que Naddy se cayera de la silla al mismo tiempo que el cuenco caía al suelo. La harina y los cristales se extendieron por toda la cocina. Naddy comenzó a llorar. Syaoran la levantó en brazos, temiendo encontrarse sus piernas llenas de sangre, y suspiró aliviado al ver que lo único que tenía en las piernas era harina.

- Cariño, ¿estás herida?

El llanto de Naddy se había convertido en sollozos, pero no se molestó en contestar.

- Tranquila. Todo está bien. ¿Qué demonios pretendías hacer? - no quería gritar, y tampoco asustarla, pero pensar que había podido caer en medio de aquellos cristales lo horrorizaba y lo enfurecía al mismo tiempo.

Naddy comenzó a llorar otra vez.

- No pasa nada - musitó él - pero no vuelvas a hacer nada parecido otra vez. ¿Esta bien? - Naddy asintió y Syaoran intentó tener paciencia - Pero… ¿que querías hacer?

- Quería hacer galletas - respondió Naddy en tono desafiante.

Syaoran hizo una mueca y de repente tomó una decisión. Era algo que se le daba muy bien. De hecho, tomar decisiones era lo que mejor hacía, y aquella decisión iba a permitirle salir del problema. Por una parte, podrían desayunar de verdad y, por otra, no tendría que limpiar la cocina con el estómago vacío.

- De acuerdo, ve a vestirte. Desayunaremos fuera.

Naddy se limitó a dirigirle a su padre una de sus solemnes miradas y asintió en silencio. Syaoran sonrió para sí por a aquella inteligente decisión.

***

Una hora después, Syaoran se estaba preguntando cómo una idea tan brillante podía haberse convertido en una catástrofe mientras agarraba la jarra de miel por enésima vez. La quitó de en medio justo en el momento en que Naddy se inclinaba hacia delante, frotaba su pecho contra el plato y estiraba los brazos. Al hacerlo, el salero y el pimentero cayeron sobre el cenicero y el cenicero sobre la cesta de las tostadas. Naddy se echó a reír.

- Oh, no! – Syaoran intentó limpiar con una mano mientras continuaba agarrando la miel con la otra, pero al moverse golpeó la mesa con la cadera, la tasa se cayó y el café terminó sobre sus pantalones.

- Maldita sea.

Naddy no podía disimular su risa. Syaoran sintió que alguien le retiraba la jarra de miel de la mano y la sustituía por un trapo húmedo.

- Tome - dijo una voz suave.

Syaoran vislumbró un uniforme y un mechón limpio y perfectamente peinado mientras se secaba el muslo. Alzó la mirada para ver a una joven delgada que corregía la postura de Naddy y le colocaba la mano con el tenedor sobre el plato. Sonrió a la niña, le susurró algo al oído y Naddy comenzó a comer inmediatamente.

- Vaya! Has dejado un gran desastre ¿verdad? - metió la servilleta en el agua y comenzó a limpiar un poco de miel que cayó en la ropa de la niña - Se supone que tienes que meter la comida en la boca, no en la ropa. Vaya, qué ojos más bonitos tienes!

Naddy sonrió al sentirse alagada y Syaoran comprendió a su hija en el instante en el que la camarera le dedicó a él su sonrisa.

Era una mujer increíblemente adorable, su rostro era un óvalo perfecto, de pómulos delicados. Bajo su pequeña nariz aparecían unos labios tiernos que pedían ser besados. El mechón de cabello que asomaba bajo la gorra del uniforme era de un castaño claro. Pero eran los ojos los que dominaban su expresión. Unos ojos, brillantes, verdes como las esmeraldas y rodeados de espesas pestañas.

- Creo que… acaba de evitar un desastre mayor - le dijo Syaoran - Muchas gracias.

La camarera continuó limpiando a Naddy.

- De nada - torció ligeramente la boca - Parece que no tiene tiempo de aburrirse.

Syaoran se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo.

- Pues sí. Nuestra niñera acaba de marcharse y todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado a ser padre soltero.

- Mamá murió! - anunció la pequeña con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Syaoran sintió sobre él el peso de las miradas de los otros clientes. Fulminó a su hija con la mirada y se volvió hacia la camarera.

- Mi mujer murió hace dieciocho meses en un accidente de coche - le explicó - Bueno… es decir…

- Pobrecita. Eres realmente hermosa ¿sabías? - la compadeció la camarera, pasando un brazo por el cuello de la niña.

Se inclinó para besarla y Naddy la miró con adoración.

- Probablemente te acuerdas muy bien de ella ¿verdad? - Naddy asintió en silencio - Y apuesto a que la echas mucho de menos.

A la pequeña comenzó a temblarle el labio y la mujer se acercó a ella para abrazarla mejor.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño, seguro que la querías muchísimo.

Naddy asintió solemnemente mientras la camarera la abrazaba contra su pecho.

- Recuerdo lo que solía decirme Naoko sobre el amor de una madre. ¿Quieres saber lo que me decía?

La niña volvió a asentir y la mujer continuó.

- Bueno… ella decía que el amor de una madre nunca muere. Que vive siempre en los corazones de sus hijos y que, si cierras los ojos y te quedas muy quieta, puedes sentirlo latir en tu corazón, fuerte y feliz.

- ¿Quién es Naoko? - preguntó Naddy.

- La señora que me cuidó cuando mi madre se fue al cielo.

- ¿Y por qué te cuidó ella y no tu papá?

- Porque mi papá se había ido al cielo antes de que mi mamá muriera.

Naddy miró a su padre con expresión de sorpresa.

- Mi papá me cuida a mí.

La camarera miró a Syaoran sonriente.

- Vaya, entonces tienes mucha suerte.

- Pero trabaja mucho

- ¿Ah sí?

Syaoran se aclaró la garganta.

- Soy médico. Cirujano del Hospital General de Tomoeda.

- Ya veo…- dijo y añadió enérgicamente mirando a Naddy - ¿pero que sucede ahí?! Aquí no dejamos que nadie tire la comida.

Syaoran alzó la mirada y vio a la niña tirando un pedazo de torta sobre la mesa. Elevó los ojos al cielo y se inclinó hacia adelante.

- Exactamente, Nadeshiko Li. Estarás castigada en cuanto lleguemos a casa!

La camarera se echó a reír al oírlo.

- En realidad no sabes nada de niños, ¿verdad?

Justo en ese momento, apareció un hombre corpulento a su lado.

- Sak! tienes clientes esperando.

- Lo siento, señor Terada, solo estaba ayudando a este caballero.

- Te lo advertí cuando te contraté, nada de coquetear con los clientes!

- Pero yo no estaba...

Syaoran decidió intervenir.

- No estaba coqueteando conmigo! Estaba limpiando a mi hija que...

El hombre señaló a Syaoran con el dedo.

- Le agradecería que se mantuviera al margen. Tenemos nuestras propias normas. Y no creo que haya visto a las otras chicas coqueteando con hombres casados.

- Pero si no está casado! - gritó ella exasperada.

Su jefe sonrió.

- Así que no estabas coqueteando, ¿eh? Y… ya has averiguado si es soltero o no. Me has decepcionado, Sak.

- La niña fue la que me dijo que su madre murió!

- No me gusta que las empleadas me contesten. Tienes cinco segundos para volver al trabajo o estas despedida. Cinco, cuatro...

Syaoran se levantó.

- Esto es absurdo! Ella no ha...

- Tres. Dos...

- No te molestes! – Sakura se quitó la gorra y dejó escapar su cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura - Me voy!

- Sabía que no durarías mucho - se burló el encargado.

Syaoran tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa.

- Estas pidiendo a gritos un golpe! - dijo Syaoran señalando al hombre.

- No! - lo interrumpió la camarera – No soporto las peleas, por favor.

Syaoran vio la mezcla de desesperación y esperanza que reflejaban sus ojos y sintió que el corazón le temblaba en el pecho. Dominó su enfado y miró a su hija.

- Ponte el abrigo Naddy - le ordenó, mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo - Nos vamos, y no volveremos.

- Qué tragedia!! - se mofó irónicamente el encargado.

Syaoran lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Dígale a su jefe que tendrá noticias de Li Syaoran.

Al oír el apellido Li, el encargado palideció. Syaoran asintió satisfecho y ayudó a Naddy a bajar de la silla. Syaoran se apartó a un lado, miró a la camarera y le preguntó.

- ¿Dónde tienes el abrigo?

- En el vestidor, atrás, pero...

- Ve a buscarlo, tu vienes con nosotros - le ordenó Syaoran en un tono que no admitía discusión.

- Pero, no puedo...

- Mira, solo estabas intentando ayudar a un padre inepto cuando este imbécil te ha despedido.

- No me ha despedido, YO he renunciado - replicó ella, elevando la barbilla con suficiencia.

Syaoran sonrió. Aquella mujer le gustaba.

- Esta bien, has renunciado tú, pero no habrías tenido que hacerlo si no hubiera sido por nuestra culpa. Ahora, ve a buscar el abrigo - se volvió hacia la mesa y dejó varios billetes sobre ella.

- Yo... tendré que cambiarme el uniforme - le dijo Sakura mientras se abría camino entre las mesas.

- Entonces te esperaremos en el coche - contestó Syaoran. Agarró a Naddy de la mano para irse del lugar.

- No hace falta que pague - masculló nervioso el encargado - El desayuno corre por cuenta de la casa. Y siento este... malentendido.

- Buen intento - le contestó Syaoran - pero, aun así voy a hablar con el dueño.

El encargado tragó saliva y se secó la frente con mano temblorosa.

- Señor Li, ¿no podríamos hablar tranquilamente…?

- No - Syaoran comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, arrastrando a su hija tras él.

Naddy le sacó la lengua al encargado y corrió para abrir la puerta. No acababa de cerrarla cuando se abalanzó hacia su padre diciendo.

- Me gusta, papá. ¿A ti no? Sería una buena niñera ¿a que si?

Syaoran sonrió a su hija. Era una pequeña muy inteligente. Quizá comprendiera muchas más cosas sobre la vida de las que él creía.

- Sí, creo que sí. Pero, ella tendrá que estar de acuerdo cariño, así que no te hagas ilusiones aun.

- Pero ella necesita un trabajo! - le aseguró Naddy.

Syaoran inclinó la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero quizás no acepte. Ya veremos. Ahora, entra en el coche. Aquí hace mucho frío.

Abrió la puerta del conductor y Naddy se metió inmediatamente.

- En el asiento de atrás - le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Naddy asintió y se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Dejó a la niña en el coche y se acercó a la puerta trasera del restaurante, agitando los brazos para protegerse del frío.

Tal y como sospechaba, el encargado le estaba suplicando a Sak piedad. Syaoran empujó la puerta y entró en el restaurante.

- ¿Sak?

Ella alzó la mirada sorprendida al oír que la llamaba por su nombre.

- Ya voy.

Se puso el abrigo y dejó al encargado desesperado. Syaoran observó las piernas de la camarera con la boca seca. Sak parecía mucho más alta con los vaqueros que con el uniforme. Y su pelo... Los dedos le dolían de ganas de acariciarlo. El corazón le latía violentamente mientras ella se deslizaba por la puerta que él sujetaba.

- Me llamo Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto - se presentó, con repentina timidez.

- Kinomoto - repitió él, y le tendió la mano – Li Syaoran.

Aquel nombre no parecía significar nada para ella.

- Encantada de conocerlo, señor Li.

- Llámame Syaoran.

- Claro, solo si tú sigues llamándome Sakura – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Claro que sí - aceptó hechizado por aquella sonrisa.

- Bueno... tengo algo que proponerte - dijo Syaoran de repente luego de un largo silencio - No llamaré al propietario de la cafetería si aceptas trabajar para mí. Como puedes ver, necesitamos una niñera.

Sakura desvió la mirada e intentó dominar su emoción. Syaoran era demasiado atractivo, y si algo le había enseñado la vida era que debía desconfiar de los hombres atractivos. Sacudió la cabeza.

- No tengo experiencia como niñera.

- ¿No? Pero… de todas formas, sabes cómo tratar a los niños y eso es lo más importante.

Sakura se mordió el labio indecisa. Alguna vez tenía que ocurrirle algo bueno, ¿no? No siempre iba a estar condenada a la mala suerte. Además, no tenía nada que perder. Intentó pensar.

- Pues… no tengo coche.

- ¿No? Bueno, eso es lo de menos. El puesto requiere que vivas en casa. Casa, comida y salario - le dirigió una sonrisa - Y creo que podemos tratarte mejor que en esa cafetería.

Sakura contuvo la respiración. ¿Casa, comida y salario? Syaoran continuaba hablando.

- El desayuno es el momento más delicado. A la mayoría de las niñeras no les gusta cocinar, pero nuestra cocinera no vive con nosotros. Y como yo soy un inútil en la cocina, la niñera tiene que preparar el desayuno.

Sakura sonrió. Como si preparar el desayuno fuera un problema, además, a ella le encantaba cocinar, la sensación de un hogar. Sería hermoso volver a tener un hogar. Frunció el ceño. Si aceptaba aquel trabajo, no podía caer en la trampa de considerar la casa de Syaoran Li como un hogar. Aun así... aquella oportunidad era demasiado buena para pasarla por alto. Tomó aire.

- Bueno… pero esto sería solo algo temporal - acotó Sakura.

Syaoran frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo que temporal? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues…

Sakura pensó rápidamente, buscando la manera de protegerse. Estaban en febrero. Y quizás lo mejor sería quedarse unos cuantos meses… hasta junio... La universidad habría terminado para entonces, llegaría el verano y sería más fácil viajar. Sí, la universidad. Eso funcionaría como excusa.

- La cuestión es que le prometí a Naoko que terminaría la carrera. Durante el primer año, tuve la ayuda de una beca, pero el resto tengo que pagarlo yo, así que he estado trabajando para ahorrar dinero y ahora ya tengo prácticamente lo suficiente para regresar a la universidad.

- De acuerdo, a eso no puedo oponerme. En ese caso, seguramente nos abandonarás en otoño.

- Bueno, quizá antes, eso depende.

Syaoran la miró con recelo y por un instante Sakura pensó que iba a pedirle una fecha fija, pero su futuro jefe se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, se estiró en su asiento y dijo.

- En cuanto a tu salario, ¿qué te parecerían...?

Dijo una cifra que dejó a Sakura boquiabierta. Cuando se recuperó, estuvo a punto de decirle que era demasiado, pero entonces pensó que cuanto más dinero consiguiera más fácil le resultaría esconderse. Además, podría ahorrar cada centavo, puesto que no tendría gastos de alquiler ni de comida. Cerró los ojos y agradeció a Dios que no la hubiera abandonado. Quizá la pesadilla había terminado. Abrió los ojos bruscamente. No, aquel era un pensamiento peligroso. No podía permitirse el lujo de bajar la guardia. Y menos en aquel momento. Iba a ser responsable de la seguridad de una niña maravillosa a la que estaba dispuesta a proteger con su propia vida.

Quiero agradecer a PollyCox99 por permitirme adaptar sus historias. La historia original está en mi perfil.

Plis!!!!!! Píquenle al botoncito verde si les gusto y déjenme Reviews, es el mejor pago para nosotros.


	2. misterio

Este fic es original de PolliCox99 y me permitió adaptarlo.

Capitulo 2:

Syaoran suponía que debería sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. No había tenido que cancelar la cita en el hospital, ni llamar a su hermana o a su cuñada para cuidar a la niña. Sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido con aquella reunión había sido un gran dolor de cabeza. Bueno, por lo menos había resuelto el problema de la niñera. Aunque ya no se sentía tan seguro como antes de su decisión. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sabía sobre Sakura Kinomoto, aparte de que era una belleza? ella podía ser lo que parecía, una mujer sola, sin familia y amigos, que intentaba abrirse camino en la vida, pero me resultaba absurdo que no tuviera ninguna relación con nadie a esas alturas. Después de todo, no era precisamente una mujer que pasara inadvertida.

Syaoran abrió la puerta de casa temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Pero la casa estaba en silencio. En un silencio casi sobrecogedor, teniendo en cuenta que su revoltosa hija vivía allí. ¿La habría encerrado en un armario? ¿La tendría atada a la cama? Colgó el abrigo y sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta mientras supervisaba la entrada. Cruzó el vestíbulo y entró en el cuarto de estar.

- ¿Naddy? ¿Sakura? Estoy en casa.

Nada. Volvió al vestíbulo y se dirigió rápidamente a los dormitorios. Golpeó y giró el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, la empujó y se echó a un lado, como hacían los policías en las películas a modo de precaución. La habitación estaba vacía... y recogida. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Dónde estaban?

Cruzó el pasillo para acercarse a la habitación de Naddy. Estaba increíblemente limpia, la ropa guardada, todos los juguetes absolutamente ordenados y Naddy estaba tumbada en su cama, con un cuento. Un cuento! Syaoran se acercó hasta la pequeña y vio sobre la cómoda el cronómetro de la cocina.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naddy?

- Yo la llevo.

"Ella la llevaba", repitió mentalmente Syaoran sin comprender lo que pretendía decirle su hija.

- Uhmmm, ¿y por qué?

- Porque he escupido a otra niña en el parque.

Naddy no parecía en absoluto arrepentida mientras confesaba.

- No deberías escupir, Naddy, no está bien.

- Ya lo sé. Sakura me lo ha dicho.

- ¿Y este es tu castigo por haber escupido a esa niña?

- Tengo que quedarme en la cama y leer este libro hasta que eso suene, y después la llevo yo.

Syaoran asintió como si hubiera comprendido lo que la niña le estaba diciendo. Evidentemente, si quería saber lo que estaba ocurriendo allí, necesitaba encontrar a Sakura.

- ¿Y dónde está ella? - le preguntó.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

Naddy sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo con inocencia. Syaoran frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y no te dijo donde iba?

Naddy negó, sonrió al oír que sonaba la alarma del cronómetro y saltó de la cama.

- Yo la llevo! - Gritó, y salió corriendo de la habitación - Ahí voy!

Claro, ella la llevaba! Estaban jugando a la escondida! Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, riéndose en silencio de sí mismo. Oyó en la distancia un estallido de risas. Bajó al pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de estar. Aquella era su habitación favorita, una habitación acogedora y espaciosa, con las paredes de ladrillo, una chimenea de piedra y muebles de madera. Había sido un regalo de su madre. Tomoyo le había asegurado que su madre había insistido en decorarla personalmente cuando estaban montando la casa. Llevaba ya más de un año viviendo en aquella casa, pero todavía no era capaz de entrar en el cuarto de estar sin acordarse de su madre.

Por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que algo se movía y volvió la cabeza a tiempo de ver a Sakura, que salía gateando de detrás del sofá con la niña encima de ella. De pronto, con un dramático gemido, ella se dejó caer.

- Me rindo! Has ganado.

Naddy, cuyo fino pelo estaba absolutamente desordenado, se tumbó al lado de Sakura sonriendo.

- Gané! Gané!

De pronto, Sakura se sentó, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y sujetó a la pequeña.

- Muy bien, muy bien. Eres alguien de temer!

Y para inmenso asombro de Syaoran, la niña comenzó a atacar a Sakura cubriendo de besos su adorable rostro, sus hombros y sus brazos, mientras ella reía y fingía que le repugnaba.

- Puaj! Qué asco! Esto es terrible! Me estás torturando! Me estás torturando!

Naddy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un enorme abrazo haciendo que Sakura cayera nuevamente de espaldas, dominada por el peso de su afecto. Syaoran no recordaba haber recibido nunca de su hija algo más que un rápido beso. Y no sabía a quién envidiaba más. Si a Sakura o a la pequeña Naddy.

Fue consciente del instante en el que Sakura advirtió su presencia. Porque su sonrisa se desvaneció y ella se tensó, comunicando así a la niña que la diversión había terminado. Las risas murieron y los ojos de la niña se volvieron hacia él con la misma expresión que un condenado a muerte habría recibido a su verdugo.

- Hola - lo saludó Sakura, levantándose - Estábamos jugando.

- Sí, lo he notado.

Sakura parecía insegura, incluso asustada. Syaoran las observó atentamente y reconoció un sentimiento idéntico en el rostro de su hija. Tenían miedo de su reacción. Intentó relajarse, tomó el periódico que había sobre la mesa y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

- ¿Qué tal el día?

- Muy bien - Sakura se sentó en el sofá. Naddy se sentó a su lado - La profesora de Naddy ha llamado para preguntar por qué no había ido hoy a la escuela. No supe qué decirle

La escuela. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Syaoran forzó una sonrisa.

- La llamaré mañana y se lo explicaré.

Abrió el periódico e intentó leer, pero no era capaz de distinguir una sola letra. La mente le corría a toda velocidad. Era evidente que su hija la adoraba. Él no sabía nada de aquella mujer, era un absoluto misterio, pero Naddy la adoraba. Y la escuela. ¿Cómo iba a solucionar el problema de la escuela? Quizá Sakura supiera conducir. Bajó el periódico.

- ¿Sabes conducir?

- Sí.

- Es que, preferiría que Naddy fuera en coche al colegio, en vez de en autobús. No me gusta que tenga que esperar en la calle con el frío que hace.

- Sí, claro, pero...

Syaoran recordó que Sakura le había comentado que no tenía coche.

- Oh, por el coche no te preocupes. Puedes utilizar una camioneta que tengo en la cochera.

- En ese caso, yo la llevaré al colegio.

Syaoran sonrió y abrió el periódico de nuevo, pero su mente no era capaz de concentrarse en las noticias.

- ¿A qué hora vamos a cenar?

- Creo que Rika ha dicho que la cena pronto estaría preparada.

Así que Rika. Sakura se tuteaba incluso con la cocinera. Syaoran no recordaba que hubiera pasado nada parecido con ninguna de las otras niñeras.

- Este bien - contestó, sin comprender por qué aquella situación le resultaba tan difícil.

Necesitaba mucha más información sobre Sakura, pero no sabía cómo sacársela sin que pareciera estar interrogándola. Para su inmenso alivio, ella tomó en aquel momento las riendas de la situación.

- Bueno - dijo, levantándose del sofá - hora de lavarse las manos. No podemos sentarnos a la mesa con la cara y las manos sucias, ¿verdad Naddy?

Syaoran musitó algo sin sentido mientras Naddy y Sakura abandonaban la habitación. Syaoran sacudió la cabeza y dejó el periódico a un lado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Aquella mujer era maravillosa. No tenía nada que temer, nada en absoluto. Pero aun así...

- La cena estará lista dentro de diez minutos, señor.

Syaoran alzó la mirada hacia la eficiente cocinera que había estado trabajando para ellos durante el último año y medio.

- Gracias, Rika.

Ella sonrió.

- Si no le parece mal, esta noche me iré un poco antes de lo normal. Mi marido quiere que vayamos al cine y Sakura me ha dicho que ella puede encargarse de limpiar los platos

Syaoran asintió.

- No hay problema. Por cierto ¿qué piensas de Sakura?

- Un auténtico tesoro. Y creo que además le gustan los niños. Nunca he entendido por qué hay tantas niñeras que parecen odiarlos. No entiendo por qué no se dedican a otra cosa.

Syaoran sonrió.

- Eso es cierto. Bueno, espero que la pasen bien en el cine.

- Gracias, señor. Y, bueno... - La cocinera titubeó - si se me permite decirlo, creo que esa joven es justo lo que su hija necesita.

Sus ojos estaban diciendo algo más, pero a él no se le daba bien interpretar aquella clase de mensajes y, en cualquier caso, tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera saber lo que la cocinera estaba pensando. Dios, planificar cirugías había sido un paseo comparado con la vida que llevaba en aquel momento. Pero quizá las cosas fueran a cambiar para mejor. Por lo menos temporalmente. Frunció el ceño. Una solución temporal no era suficiente. No podía estar contratando a una niñera nueva cada tres meses. Pero dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando Sakura volvió a entrar en el cuarto.

- Está lista la cena - le dijo.

Syaoran asintió y se levantó del sillón justo en el momento en el que Sakura se sentada.

- ¿no vienes?

- La verdad – sonrió tímidamente - No estaba segura de… que es lo que debía hacer en mi situación.

- Pues lo que tienes que hacer es cenar.

- Ya, pero… no estaba segura de si debía cenar contigo y con la niña.

La verdad era que algunas niñeras habían preferido cenar solas. Pero Syaoran decidió no decírselo a Sakura. Quizá, si la trataba como a un miembro más de la familia, decidiera quedarse más tiempo con ellos. Por otra parte, necesitaba más información sobre ella antes de presionarla para que se quedara y la cena podía ser un buen momento para obtenerla.

- En esta casa somos uhm… informales. Así que cena con nosotros.

Sakura asintió, se mordió el labio e inclinó la cabeza con timidez mientras pasaba por delante de él.

Al entrar, vieron a Naddy riéndose. Una mala señal. Como lo sospechaba, Naddy había metido la mano en la fuente de las papas y estaba aplastando una entre sus dedos. Syaoran abrió la boca, dispuesto a regañarla, pero hubo algo en la conducta de Sakura que lo obligó a cerrarla. La miró de reojo. Ella se cruzó de brazos y miró a la niña con firmeza. Naddy escondió la mano. Sakura se sentó frente a ella sin desviar en ningún momento la mirada. Syaoran se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y, mientras advertía la expresión cada vez más incómoda de Naddy, le sonrió a Sakura.

Sakura seguía mirando a la pequeña y tomó la fuente de papas.

- Syaoran, ¿quieres papas?

- Sí, por favor - contestó Syaoran y ella le sirvió.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente y, después de servirle, se volvió hacia Naddy.

- Naddy, ¿quieres papas?

Naddy asintió, inclinó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Syaoran disimuló una sonrisa, comprendiendo que la travesura de su hija se había convertido para ella misma en una trampa. Sakura terminó de servir y dejó la fuente en la mesa. Se hizo un tenso silencio, que fue interrumpido por un casi inaudible lloriqueo. Syaoran miró a Naddy, que tenía la cabeza prácticamente en el plato, y después a Sakura. Al ver la compasión con la que la joven miraba a la pequeña, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que desviar la mirada.

- Syaoran, ¿te importaría limpiarle la mano a Naddy para que pueda comer? - le pidió Sakura.

Syaoran se levantó de la silla, se arrodilló al lado de su hija y le limpió la mano con la servilleta.

- ¿Sabes, Naddy? - le explicó Sakura dulcemente - Las normas no se dan solo porque sí. Cenar no sería muy agradable si todo el mundo agarra la comida con las manos, ¿cierto?

Naddy asintió en silencio. Syaoran acarició la mejilla de la pequeña y volvió a su silla. Sakura sonrió radiante y alargó la mano hacia la fuente de las chuletas de cerdo.

- Naddy, cariño, ¿quieres carne? – La niña se secó la nariz con la muñeca y asintió. A los pocos segundos, la mesa volvió a cobrar vida y a llenarse de los agradables sonidos de una cena en familia. Syaoran estaba tan maravillado que tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para recordarse que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Sakura.

- Entonces… Sakura - comenzó a decir - ¿qué estás estudiando?

- ¿Estudiando? - repitió Sakura sin comprender. Syaoran pensó que acababa de descubrir su mentira, pero la joven se recuperó rápidamente - Ah, te refieres a cuando iba a la universidad.

-Sí, claro

Sakura sonrió y concentró su atención en a comida que quedaba en su plato.

- Literatura

- Ah ¿Y cuándo volverás a la universidad?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- ¿En otoño, quizás? -continuó Syaoran.

- Quizás. Aunque a lo mejor empiezo en verano.

En verano. Syaoran intentó convertir su ceño en una sonrisa.

- ¿Y dónde piensas estudiar?

- Yo... todavía no lo he decidido.

A esas alturas, Syaoran ya estaba completamente convencido de que le estaba mintiendo.

- Bueno, tampoco tienes apuro

Sakura sonrió.

- Exacto, no tengo prisa.

- ¿Y dónde estudiabas antes?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y, por un instante, Syaoran pudo ver en sus ojos lo que Sakura no quería que viera: miedo.

- En un lugar que… no creo que conozcas.

- ¿Está fuera de este estado? - preguntó Syaoran

Sakura dobló la servilleta y la dejó al lado de su plato. Alzó la mirada y miró a Syaoran con expresión dura.

- Sí - contestó firme y empujó la silla para levantarse – Perdón - se giró y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

Syaoran tomó aire y suspiró. Sakura le había mentido y tenía miedo de que él lo supiera. La cuestión era averiguar por qué, y qué pensaba hacer él al respecto.

**

- Hora de irse a la cama, pequeña

Syaoran miró a su hija, que se acurrucaba en el sofá, y sonrió para sí. La niña parecía incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Sakura estaba tratando de levantarla para llevarla a la cama cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Syaoran se levantó a abrir, sospechando que solo había una persona suficientemente cabezota como para salir en medio de una helada noche de febrero.

Tal como imaginaba, al abrir la puerta encontró a su hermano en la entrada de la casa.

- Syaoran!!! – le dio un gran abrazo

- Eriol…

Aquel era su saludo habitual. Eriol entró sin esperar a ser invitado y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Fuera hace un frío terrible!!!

- Sí, por eso algunos preferimos quedarnos en casa.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no necesito indirectas. Tengo un motivo importante para estar aquí.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Eriol hizo una mueca.

- Es tu hermana.

- ¿Meiling?

- ¿Acaso tienes otra hermana? – rió Eriol

- Muy gracioso

La sonrisa de Eriol se convirtió en una mueca.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?

Syaoran estaba seguro de que Eriol estaba seriamente preocupado, de modo que lo condujo al cuarto de estar. Sakura salía en aquel momento con la pequeña, que, como era de esperar, se emocionó al ver a su tío y se abalanzó literalmente sobre él en cuanto se sentó en el sofá.

Syaoran dominó una ráfaga de irritación y celos mientras Eriol abrazaba a su sobrina. Naddy nunca se mostraba tan expresiva con el. Y sintió un inmenso alivio cuando vio aparecer a Sakura.

- Lo siento - se disculpó ella.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Este es mi hermano, Eriol Li

Siempre caballeroso, Eriol se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- Eriol, ella es Sakura Kinomoto, nuestra nueva niñera.

Eriol arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa casi coqueta mientras ella le estrechaba la mano.

- Es un placer.

Sakura le dirigió a Eriol una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Naddy iba a la cama… y

- Oh, ya veo... - Eriol besó a su sobrina y la hizo volver con Sakura

- Gracias.

Antes de salir, Sakura le dirigió a Syaoran una sonrisa que Eriol contempló sin disimular su curiosidad.

- Desde luego, es MUCHO más atractiva que la señora Sasaki.

Syaoran no pudo contener una carcajada.

- Sí, y también es una mejor niñera. En un solo día, ha conseguido mucho más que la señora Sasaki y todas las demás durante estos meses.

Eriol frunció el ceño.

- Tú nunca has comprendido a esa niña.

- ¿Qué no la comprendo? Mira quién fue a hablar! Tú no tienes ni hijos!

- Ja! No tendré hijos… pero hasta Naddy me quiere más a mí que a ti! - sonrió Eriol con suficiencia y añadió - Eriol 1 - Syaoran 0

- Ese fue un golpe bajo - lo interrumpió Syaoran con firmeza y cambió drásticamente de tema - Creo... que has venido para decirme algo de la pequeña diablillo.

Eriol enrojeció visiblemente. Sin duda algo le molestaba. Era muy raro ver a Eriol si una sonrisa en su rostro o diciendo alguna broma.

- Pues si – Eriol tomó una gran bocanada de aire y de repente explotó – Tienes que salvarme! Solo TU puedes hacerlo! Esa pequeña está como loca organizando una GRAN FIESTA para mi aniversario! y la verdad… estoy harto!

Syaoran elevó los ojos al cielo. Debería habérselo imaginado.

- Lo siento, Eriol. Pero tú conoces a Meiling. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto

- ¿Ah, no?

Syaoran suspiró y negó con su cabeza, pero no puedo evitar reír al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

- Mira, con lo independiente y cabezota que es Mei ¿de verdad crees que podemos hacer algo evitar que se salga con la suya?

Eriol alzó la mirada hacia él con algo cercano a la resignación y molestia.

- Tienes razón. Sí, tienes toda la razón - se recostó en su asiento y sonrió – Dios! estoy agotado. Ni siquiera en mi boda estuve tan estresado.

Syaoran sonrió y palmeó la espalda de su hermano mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Y ahora dime - continuó Eriol, cambiando de tema - ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo? ¿ya volviste al hospital?

- Pues…- Syaoran se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá - tuve una reunión con el director del hospital para hablar de mi reingreso. No puedo tener un horario tan exigente. Naddy me necesita. Debo estar con ella.

- Ya era hora! Mi hermano se convirtió en un buen padre! – dijo dramáticamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo Syaoran un tanto molesto

- Nunca estabas para Naddy Syaoran. No lo puedes negar. Tu trabajo te consumía. Aun ahora, que has pasado más tiempo con ella después de la muerte de tu esposa, siguen siendo un par de extraños.

- No es así! – Syaoran se levantó del sofá abruptamente – Ya es tarde. Tomoyo debe estar preocupada por ti.

- Vamos Syaoran! Hermanito no te enojes! – Dijo Eriol parándose frente a Syaoran- ¿Ni siquiera estás dispuesto a escucharme?

- No.

Eriol apretó los puños, intentando dominar su mal genio por la negativa de su hermano. Syaoran amaba a sus hermanos. La espontaneidad de Meiling y el buen humor de Eriol. Pero odiaba la forma en que criticaban su labor como padre.

- Nunca has comprendido lo que significa ser un padre presente en la vida de su hija…- añadió Eriol mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Syaoran parecía a punto de explotar cuando Sakura los interrumpió.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo antes de acostarme?

Syaoran se tragó lo que iba a decir y negó con la cabeza.

- No, mi hermano estaba a punto de marcharse - señaló Syaoran quedamente - Gracias de todas formas.

- De nada. Encantada de conocerlo, señor Li. Y tenga cuidado con el frío.

Eriol asintió mientras se abrochaba el abrigo.

- Ni que tuviera 60 años para que me llames "Señor Li" – sonrió Eriol rompiendo la tensión que había en la habitación – Dime Eriol y yo te diré… Sakura - comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a la altura de Sakura - ¿Está bien?

- Claro - contestó Sakura sonriendo

- Ha sido un placer conocerte – respondió Eriol y luego le dirigió una afectuosa mirada a su hermano y lo abrazó - Que estés bien hermano. Yo solo… Quiero lo mejor para ti. Y lo sabes!

- Lo sé Eriol – le devolvió el abrazo. No soportaba estar en malos términos con su familia. Luego Eriol salió de la casa.

Su mirada voló inconscientemente hacia Sakura. Desde luego, ella había impedido una violenta discusión con aquella interrupción. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito?, se preguntó mientras Sakura le deseaba buenas noches. Sí, estaba seguro. De modo que ya solo tenía que decidir qué pensaba al respecto y hasta qué punto consideraba importante la verdad sobre Sakura. Debía resolver ese misterio.

* * *

Hola!!!!!!!!, bueno quiero agradecer sus Reviews y apoyo a la historia, espero que les haiga gustado el capitulo, y los invito a presionar el botoncito verde de abajo y dejarme sus comentarios.

Quiero agradecer a Amanda por su comentario, yo ya leí el libro y si, de ahí se basa la historia, pero también te darás cuenta que no son iguales. Hablare con PolliCox99 y haber que decide, después de todo ella adapto la historia a su criterio y yo lo hago con los personajes(ella esta de vacaciones).


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de pollicox99 y me autorizo adaptarla.

Capitulo 3: Ausencia.

Syaoran utilizó un trozo de tostada para tomarse el último pedazo de huevo del plato, se lo metió en la boca y dio un sorbo a su café con evidente placer.

Los huevos llevaban algo más - repuso Syaoran en tono acusador sonriendo.

Sakura apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sonrió.

Se les puede añadir todo lo que te apetezca. Yo he añadido un poco de queso que he encontrado en el refrigerador.

¿Y como es que conservas esa maravillosa figura cocinando de esta forma? - preguntó Syaoran con una sonrisa.

Sakura sintió una oleada de calor ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Desconcertada por su reacción ante aquel cumplido, desvió rápidamente la mirada.

- Gracias. Eh...uhm ¿podrías comprar hoy un poco de pavo?

Syaoran se limpió la boca con la servilleta, la dejó en la mesa y se levantó.

No, hoy no, lo siento. Pero podrías ir de compras con Naddy - sacó la cartera y le pasó dinero - Compra lo que necesites.

Oh, no hace falta... - al advertir cuanto dinero le había pasado, se quedó mirándolo fijamente - Es mucho dinero para comprar solo pavo!!

Compra todo lo que necesites - repuso Syaoran.

Pero no puedes ir por ahí entregando tanto dinero!

¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?

Porque es demasiado.

Entonces deja lo que sobre para cuando necesites algo más.

No necesito nada, y si lo necesitara, no permitiría que lo pagaras tú.

¿Ah, no? De acuerdo, entonces utilízalo cuando Naddy necesite algo.

Sakura tragó saliva.

No sé si debería aceptarlo.

¿Qué sucede Sakura? ¿No puedo confiar en que me devuelvas el cambio? ¿Acaso el dinero es para ti una tentación insuperable?

Sakura sabía que aquello era una especie de prueba. Syaoran quería averiguar si era o no una mujer honrada. En otras palabras, no confiaba en ella, y aquello le dolió más de lo que debería.

Te traeré la cuenta - dijo suavemente mientras guardaba el dinero

Durante un largo rato, ninguno de los dos habló. Sakura desvió obstinadamente la mirada. No quería que Syaoran viera la desilusión que reflejaban sus ojos. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba? Al fin y al cabo, no habían sido muchas las personas que habían confiado en ella a lo largo de su vida. Además, si el supiera la verdad sobre ella...

Mira, de todas formas tienes que ir al pueblo. Naddy entra a la escuela a las nueve y yo tengo que estar antes en el hospital. ¿Sabes dónde está la escuela?

Sí, creo que sí. De todas formas, tampoco tendría ningún problema para encontrarla. Tomoeda es un pueblo pequeño.

Tienes razón – sonrió - Puedes utilizar la camioneta.

Está bien - dijo Sakura sin alzar la mirada.

Sabes conducir ¿verdad?

Claro que sí, sé conducir desde que iba al instituto y nunca he tenido un accidente ni nada parecido.

¿Cuántos años tienes, Sakura?

Veintidós.

Eres joven…

¿Y tú cuántos años tienes?

Syaoran se echó a reír.

Veintiocho

No eres precisamente… un anciano.

No, no lo soy. De hecho, según mi hermano soy prácticamente un niño.

Sakura al escuchar a Syaoran mencionar a su hermano, recordó lo que había oído la noche anterior y se le ocurrió que le debía a el una disculpa.

Eh... acerca de lo de anoche, la verdad es que no pretendía escuchar la discusión con tu hermano. Pero acababa de bajar al pasillo y no pude evitar...

Sí, bueno, en realidad estábamos un tanto… alterados, así que tu interrupción fue oportuna. Gracias. No tenías por qué intervenir.

Y no pretendía hacerlo - admitió - Lo hice sin pensar. Odio los conflictos, simplemente... los odio.

Bueno, pues entre Eriol y yo… de vez en cuando… hay ciertos…conflictos.

Aun así. Eres afortunado al tener un hermano. Ya quisiera yo uno - comentó sakura con una débil sonrisa.

Lo siento, Sakura. Mira, no es que Eriol y yo no nos queramos - se interrumpió un instante - no sé, quizá nos preocupamos demasiado el uno por el otro. Eriol es simplemente un gran hombre… y trata de cuidarme y aconsejarme aun cuando las cosas que me diga… me enfurezcan – dio un gran suspiro – El problema… es que él es el hijo mayor y ha tenido que asumir muchas responsabilidades, sobre todo a causa de mi padre que no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros debido a su trabajo.

Entiendo. De cualquier modo, nada de esto es asunto mío. Creo que le doy demasiada importancia a la familia. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, cuando no tienes algo que todos los demás tienen, te parece que es lo más importante del mundo.

Sí, mis padres piensan lo mismo, aun cuando mi padre pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital que en casa… es cirujano al igual que yo – aclaró y preguntó - ¿No tienes ningún familiar Sakura?

No. Mi papá y mi mamá eran hijos únicos. Mis abuelos ya habían muerto cuando yo nací. Mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo era un bebé y mi madre... - a ella misma la sorprendía lo difícil que le resultaba hablar de el tema - Bueno, era enferma del corazón y le dio un infarto cuando yo tenía seis años.

La edad de Naddy - musitó Syaoran

Si

¿Y te llevaron a uno de esos hogares infantiles?

Al principio no. Estuve yendo de casa de adopción a casa de adopción durante mucho tiempo. Estuve viviendo en un hogar infantil durante la adolescencia y fue allí que una amiga de mi madre me encontró. Naoko se preocupó por mí desde entonces.

Ella debe haber sido muy importante para ti.

Sí, lo fue

¿Y continúas en contacto con ella?

El dolor nubló la mirada de Sakura.

Sue murió cuando yo estaba en el instituto y... - se interrumpió y dijo enérgicamente - Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver a Naddy

- Sí, y yo ... ya tengo que irme – Syaoran se levantó - Tengo una consulta.

Sakura no podía recordar la última vez que había hablado con alguien de su vida. Se levantó y siguió a Syaoran al cuarto de estar, donde encontró a la pequeña en pijama, viendo televisión.

Me voy, Naddy - anunció Syaoran – Pórtate bien con sakura. Hasta luego.

La niña apenas miró en su dirección, pero él no pareció darle ninguna importancia.

Al lado del teléfono de la cocina hay una tarjeta con el número de mi celular y del hospital - le dijo a Sakura - Nos vemos.

Sakura lo observó alejarse por el pasillo y después miró a la pequeña Naddy que continuaba sentada delante de la pantalla. ¿No debería haber palabras de afecto y besos entre un padre y su hija? Si ella tenía algún día la suerte de tener hijos, jamás se despediría de ellos sin besarlos. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Naddy.

Papá se ha ido - comentó Sakura

Siempre se va.

Hubo algo en su tono de voz que hizo que Sakura se sintiera incómoda. En cualquier caso, aquello no era asunto suyo. Sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y fue a la cocina.

Voy a recoger la cocina, cariño. Después tendremos que vestirnos para llevarte a la escuela. Y eso significa que hay que apagar la televisión.

Hubo gruñidos y lamentos, pero las protestas cesaron en cuanto sakura abandonó la habitación. Ella sonrió para sí. La pequeña Li no perdía el tiempo quejándose cuando nadie le prestaba atención. Pero la idea que siguió a aquel pensamiento la hizo detenerse. No, la pequeña Li no perdía el tiempo quejándose: prefería dedicarlo a planificar travesuras.

**

Sakura suspiró. Ya llegaban diez minutos tarde y ni siquiera había conseguido subir a Naddy al coche. Sentada en el suelo fuera del coche y con la mano sobre la boca, era la viva imagen de la inocencia. Pero Sakura no se dejaba engañar.

Tendré que escribir una nota para disculparme por tu tardanza, Naddy - se lamentó Sakura - ¿Quieres saber lo que voy a escribir? Diré que tú te has portado tan mal que no he podido hacer mi trabajo. Supongo que en el fondo…- suspiró con falsa tristeza - no soy una buena niñera.

Naddy pestañeó al oírla.

Cuando se hacía muy tarde, la señora Sasaki decía que podía quedarme en casa...

Sakura fingió considerar su sugerencia.

Uhmm. Le prometí a tu padre que iría de compras esta mañana. Si te metieras en el coche... - Sakura pensaba que Naddy necesitaba una dosis de su propia medicina.

Convencida de que había ganado, Naddy se levantó, abrió la puerta del coche, y subió en el.

Estoy lista Saku – sonrió la niña - Vamos de compras!

Sakura subió al coche, apretando los labios con una secreta sonrisa.

Quince minutos después, paraba el coche delante de la escuela de Naddy. La niña la miró con expresión indignada, pero sakura sacudió la cabeza.

En ningún momento he dicho que no te traería a la escuela.

Me engañaste… - la acusó Naddy

Sí, te he engañado. Y cuando alguien a quien quieres y en quien confías te engaña, se sufre mucho ¿verdad?

Naddy apenas entrecerró los ojos.

Sé que has hecho todo ese berrinche para que se te hiciera tarde y así no venir a la escuela. Pero conmigo eso no te va a funcionar. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que me ponga triste porque intentas engañarme y hacerme difícil el trabajo.

Naddy comenzó a sollozar.

Yo solo quería quedarme en casa contigo

Sí, lo sé cariño – le dijo dulcemente - pero es bueno que vayas al colegio. Como buena niñera tengo que cuidarte ¿Cómo voy a poder decirle a tu padre que puede confiar en mí si no hago lo que es mejor para ti? ¿Y cómo voy a poder considerarme tu amiga si dejo que hagas cosas que a la larga van a perjudicarte?

No lo sé! - gimió Naddy

Bueno, pues yo sí lo sé, y por eso tomo las decisiones. El colegio es muy importante, Naddy y aunque ahora no lo comprendas, tienes que ir. – Sonrió - Y ahora, voy a prometerte algo.

¿Qué cosa? - preguntó Naddy mientras se secaba los ojos.

Te prometo que esta tarde haremos algo divertido cuando llegues de la escuela. Algo especial.

¿Algo especial? ¿Como qué?

Bueno, ¿qué te parece un muñeco de nieve en el jardín? No, espera! Un castillo de nieve!

¿Un castillo de verdad?

Claro que sí.

De acuerdo! - contestó la niña sonriendo – La señora Sasaki nunca me dejaba jugar en la nieve. Decía que agarraría una neumonía y nos moriríamos.

Sakura soltó una carcajada.

Nadie va a agarrarse una neumonía, te lo prometo. Y ahora, será mejor que entres en la escuela. ¿Sabes ir tu sola a tu clase?

Naddy asintió con entusiasmo.

Sí - abrió la puerta y sakura se inclinó para desabrocharle el cinturón - Adiós! - se despidió la niña.

Sakura pensó de pronto en la despedida de Syaoran aquella mañana y pensó que no podía permitir que Naddy se marchara sin recibir algún gesto de cariño.

Espera! - Naddy se volvió y sakura le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Adiós cariño. Hasta la tarde.

A Naddy le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

No busques otro trabajo – susurró - Quédate con nosotros.

A sakura se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Quería prometerle a aquella niña que se quedaría siempre a su lado, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Antes o después tendría que marcharse. Porque si el descubría que estaba allí...

**

Sakura entró gateando por la pequeñísima entrada, se acurrucó en el pequeño espacio que le dejaba Naddy y sonrió.

Hace más calor del que pensaba.

Naddy se echó a reír.

La nieve está caliente!

No, claro que no. Pero un castillo de nieve es algo especial.

Me encanta mi castillo! - suspiró Naddy

¿No crees que tu padre se va a quedar impresionado cuando vea nuestro castillo de nieve? - les preguntó.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

No creo. A lo mejor ni lo ve.

Claro que lo verá, y estoy segura de que sentirá no haber podido ayudarnos a hacerlo.

No, no lo va a sentir - respondió Naddy

Sakura tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Pues yo creo que sí. Uhmm ¿nunca ha jugado contigo en la nieve?

Los papas no juegan - le aclaró Naddy - Además, papá nunca estaba aquí cuando nevaba. En realidad no vivía aqui... hasta que mamá se fue.

¿No? ¿Estaban divorciados?

La niña la miró confundida por aquella pregunta. Al final, Naddy alargó los brazos y le explicó.

No, papá vivía en el hospital…

¿En el hospital?

Sí, pasaba más tiempo allí… que aquí - le aclaró Naddy, exasperada por la poca comprensión de sakura

Bueno, pero estoy segura de que venía muy seguido a casa

Eso creo… estuvo aquí en Navidad - le explicó la pequeña - Y se peleó con mamá

Una pelea en Navidad. Sakura tragó saliva.

Qué horror – musitó - Pero eso solo ocurrió una Navidad ¿verdad?

No lo sé.

No lo sabía. No recordaba si su padre había pasado más de una Navidad con ellos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a aquel hombre?

En fin, ahora vive contigo y estoy segura de que pasa todo el tiempo que puede a tu lado - Naddy no contestó, pero su rostro expresaba un enfado contenido.

Tengo frío – dijo Naddy después de un largo silencio

Sakura salió inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento.

Apuesto a que una taza de chocolate nos hará entrar en calor.

Sí! Chocolate, chocolate!

Sakura abandonó el castillo de nieve. La temperatura había bajado mucho y entró con la niña a la casa y, después de lavarse en el baño, fueron a la cocina.

Hola - saludó sakura a Rika - ¿el chocolate ya está preparado?

Sí, y también la cena.

Huele estupendamente, ¿qué es?

Estofado. ¿Quieres que lo sirva ahora?

No, esperaremos al señor Li

Rika le dirigió una extraña mirada.

Oh, lo había olvidado. Ha llamado para decir que no lo esperemos. Le ha surgido algo especial.

A Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero no podía permitir que la niña lo advirtiera. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar.

Bueno, tomaremos antes el chocolate – decidió - ¿Por qué no metes el estofado en el horno para que se mantenga caliente y te vas a casa?

Si no te parece mal...

Claro que no.

La cocinera había abandonado la casa antes de que sakura hubiera terminado de servir el chocolate. La joven colocó las tazas en una bandeja y sonrió. Nadie debía darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo por el padre que Syaoran debería ser y no era. Y de que su sufrimiento empezaba a convertirse en enfado.

Syaoran caminó cansado hasta la cocina. Rika le había prometido dejarle la cena en el horno, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre. Comió algunos pedazos de estofado y tiró el resto a la basura. Se acercó al armario de las bebidas, se sirvió un trago y se dirigió al cuarto de estar.

Encontró a Sakura sentada en el sofá, mirando las fotografías del álbum familiar.

Hola - la saludó, deteniéndose en mitad de la habitación.

Sakura estaba asombrosamente atractiva. Su melena castaña caía libremente sobre el hombro que asomaba desnudo bajo el ancho cuello de una polera azul. Ni su postura ni los vaqueros que llevaba ocultaban sus exquisitas piernas, de la misma forma que los calcetines de lana no podían disimular la delicada perfección de sus tobillos.

Sakura se enderezó y cruzó los brazos bajo sus pechos, unos pechos perfectos para su complexión. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia él, lo primero que Syaoran pensó fue que ni siquiera el enfado disminuía su belleza. El enfado. Sí, porque, efectivamente, estaba enfadada.

Tú no sales en ninguna fotografía - le dijo. Si, su voz destilaba enfado - ¿Te has dado cuenta?

Syaoran no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Y tampoco por qué lo afectaba tanto. Lo único que sabía era que se le había encogido el corazón y que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia ella.

No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para revisar los recuerdos de la familia.

Lo siento - musitó suavemente, y dejó el álbum sobre la mesita del café - Pensé que no te importaría - se levantó rápidamente y pasó por delante de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse.

Su indiferencia le dolió y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que se fuera y que su cuerpo reaccionó ante aquel deseo. Se echó hacia atrás y, alargando el brazo, consiguió bloquearle el paso y sujetarla al mismo tiempo.

Yo... Lo siento. No pretendía ser tan brusco. He tenido un día muy largo.

Sí, lo sé - respondió sakura, mirándolo con expresión acusadora – La niña te esperó hasta muy tarde

¿Su hija? ¿Y por qué se había molestado en esperarlo? Normalmente evitaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, incluyendo sus órdenes. Syaoran bajó el brazo, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se bebió el trago. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

¿Y que quería? - dijo suavemente, mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

Quería ver a su padre! Hoy hemos hecho un castillo de nieve en el jardín y quería que su padre le dijera que había hecho algo maravilloso y era una niña muy inteligente.

Un castillo de nieve - repitió Syaoran y se sentó en su sillón - Se lo diré mañana por la mañana.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza lentamente, pero Syaoran estaba demasiado cansado para seguir haciéndole preguntas. En aquella ocasión, cuando sakura le deseó buenas noches, dejó que se marchara.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando el dolor de cabeza parecía comenzar a ceder, se inclinó hacia delante e intentó reunir fuerzas para irse a la cama. Su mirada cayó sobre el álbum de fotos. Alargó el brazo, lo colocó en su regazo y lo abrió. Una vez más, se preguntó por qué su mamá le había dado ese álbum de regalo.

Abrió el álbum de fotografías lentamente y miró la foto de la boda de sus padres. Eran la pareja perfecta y aun lo son a pesar de los años y a pesar de la ausencia de su padre. Todavía recordaba a su madre disculpando a su padre por sus constantes ausencias. Sin embargo, no podía concebir mejor padre que Hien Li.

Syaoran fue pasando las fotografías, viéndose crecer a sí mismo. Allí estaban todos los hitos de su vida, sus primeros pasos, los cumpleaños, los campeonatos de fútbol, los concursos de artes marciales... En aquellas fotografías también iba creciendo la familia. Primero Eriol, después nació el y, al final, la pequeña Meiling.

Sakura se equivocaba. Él aparecía en casi todas las fotografías de la familia. La única persona a la que se podía echar de menos era a su padre. ¿Quién se creía ella que era, recibiéndolo con el ceño fruncido por no haber llegado a casa a tiempo de admirar un estúpido castillo de nieve? Había vuelto a casa, ¿no? Había estado allí cuando lo necesitaban. Estaba haciendo las cosas lo mejor que podía. Dejó el álbum de fotos sobre la mesa, se levantó y se arrastró hasta la cama. No abrió el segundo álbum, aquel en el que aparecía retratada la vida de su propia familia y en el que él prácticamente no aparecía.

* * *

Lo siento, a mi compu le entro un virus y estoy trabajando en la de mi amiga pero solo cuando no la ocupa me la presta. Según el técnico me la entrega mañana y vuelvo a actualizar mas seguido.

Espero sus Reviews.


	4. miedo

Esta historia es original de PollyCox99 y me permitió adaptarla.

Capitulo 4: Miedo

Al día siguiente, Sakura esperaba que le gritara, o que al menos le dijera que se ocupara de sus asuntos. Pero Syaoran llegó a desayunar todo sonrisas. Su única referencia a la noche anterior fue una significativa mirada en su dirección antes de hacer un comentario sobre el castillo de nieve del jardín. Para desconcierto de ella, Naddy apenas intercambió miradas con su padre antes de empezar a desayunar. Obviamente desilusionado, Syaoran se escondió tras el periódico. Sakura se levantó y le sirvió una taza de café. El sonrió distraídamente y volvió a concentrarse en el periódico. La niña terminó de desayunar y salió de la habitación. La niñera dirigió una última mirada a Syaoran, sacudió la cabeza frustrada y siguió a la pequeña. El se fue de casa antes de que ella hubiera terminado de vestir a Naddy y esta hubiera podido despedirse de su padre.

Aquella rutina se repitió todas las mañanas. Syaoran siempre se quedaba de último en la mesa. Él y la niña apenas se prestaban atención, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de ella, Syaoran siempre se marchaba sin despedirse. Tuvo al menos la cortesía de llegar a casa a tiempo de cenar con su hija, y gracias a la intervención de Sakura, la familia llegó a acostumbrarse al ritual de las buenas noches.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Syaoran comenzó a inclinarse para darle una palmadita en el hombro y la niña fue alargando tentativamente los brazos hacia él, hasta terminar abrazándolo. Sakura esperaba ansiosa la noche en la que comenzaran a besarse. Aquel sería un paso muy pequeño en el largo camino hacia la normalidad de aquella familia, pero también sería un paso muy importante

A veces se decía a sí misma que si pudiera quedarse hasta que los viera darse las buenas noches con un beso, se daría por satisfecha, pero la verdad era que se sentía más feliz en aquella casa de lo que había sido durante mucho tiempo, excepto por aquellos instantes de terror en los que pensaba en lo que ocurriría si Shen la encontrara.

Por las noches, cuando descansaba en la cama y analizaba cómo había ido el día, aparecía la imagen de Shen en su cabeza. Veía cómo sus atractivas facciones pasaban de la sonrisa al desprecio mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella con el rostro distorsionado por la rabia. Sentía sus manos alrededor de su cuello y la certeza de que iba a morir. Y entonces imaginaba a Naddy intentando enfrentarse a él con sus pequeños puños. Sakura se sentaba en la cama e intentaba deshacerse de aquella imagen grotesca, pero siempre estaba allí, en el fondo de su mente, como un fantasma. No podía dejar que aquello ocurriera. No, tenía que marcharse antes de que Shen la encontrara. Se marcharía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero todavía no.

Sin embargo el terror nunca la abandonaba del todo. Podía despertarse en medio de la noche empapada en sudor y temblando de miedo, tras haber sido testigo una vez más de aquella condenada escena que confirmaba la culpabilidad de Shen. Casi se reía de sí misma al recordar cómo aquel nefasto día, del que habían pasado ya siete meses, había seguido a Shen impulsada por los celos, pensando que iba a encontrarse con otra mujer. Solo para descubrir que su destino era una casa abandonada situada en la zona más degradada de la ciudad. Ella había estado espiándolo horrorizada, escondida tras un árbol mientras un gran grupo de personas entraba en aquella vieja casa. Algunos tardaban horas en salir. Otros lo hacían casi inmediatamente para tomarse las pastillas, aspirar la coca o inyectarse la heroína.

Sakura se había alejado tambaleante de aquel escenario para vomitar. Acababa de averiguar que el dinero que el gastaba tan generosamente con ella no era resultado de sus misteriosas inversiones en bolsa, sino del tráfico de drogas.

Su error había sido enfrentarse a él. Cuando le había exigido que le explicara cómo se ganaba la vida, Shen se había reído de su ingenuidad. Aun así, ella no había comprendido su propia situación hasta que había decidido marcharse. Shen la había agarrado del brazo y le había dicho que no iba a ir a ninguna parte. Enfadada e indignada, ella le había pedido que la soltara, y entonces Shen le había pegado hasta dejarla sin sentido. Después, le había jurado que jamás se liberaría de él. Que nadie, ni siquiera la policía podría protegerla y que, si se atrevía a denunciarlo, él juraría que ella también estaba implicada.

Por lo tanto ir a la policía era imposible, pero ella sabía que lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse. De modo que decidió huir de Shen. Había soportado tres semanas infernales y una paliza peor que la primera antes de huir. Shen pensaba que estaba demasiado lastimada para poder escapar y había dejado de vigilarla. Aprovechando uno de sus descuidos, ella había gateado hasta la ventana y había bajado desde el segundo piso por el enrejado del edificio, llevando encima solamente la mochila y una cartera con menos de cien dólares.

Desde entonces, había estado corriendo de ciudad en ciudad, de estado en estado, durante más de seis meses. Shen había estado a punto de atraparla en dos ocasiones. La última, cinco meses atrás, pero ella no se atrevía a albergar la fantasía de que quizá hubiera renunciado a buscarla. Estaba convencida de que el aparecería en cualquier momento y sabía que la única esperanza de poder ver el mañana era marcharse antes de que eso ocurriera. Ese era el único futuro en el que se atrevía a pensar, en el del día siguiente.

Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo precisamente, mirar hacia el futuro, cuando la voz de Syaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos

Un centavo por tus pensamientos.

Sakura estuvo a punto de derrumbarse sobre la mesa de la cocina. El corazón le latía salvajemente mientras se volvía hacia Syaoran. La niña estaba en la cama y ella estaba preparándose una taza de chocolate. Hacía tiempo que Syaoran se había retirado a otra parte de la casa para leer unos documentos.

¿Ya terminaste los documentos? - preguntó, avergonzada de su reacción.

La verdad es que no, pero me estaba aburriendo.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza, con cansancio

Siéntate, te prepararé un chocolate.

El asintió, disimulando a duras penas su alivio y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina. Un minuto después, ella se sentaba a su lado en amigable silencio.

No estas acostumbrado a estar en casa ¿cierto?

Syaoran empujó suavemente la taza, se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró profundamente.

Pues… al parecer no. Lo único que he hecho bien en esta vida ha sido ser cirujano. Sin eso, ni siquiera sé quién soy.

Debe ser muy difícil para ti complementar tu rol de padre y de medico…

Lo es. La vida en el hospital es tan sencilla... Tienes la preparación necesaria para conseguir hacer bien tu trabajo. Sabes cuál es tu papel y lo haces. Pero como padre…. no hay normas, ni un entrenamiento que pueda prepararme, ni siquiera tengo un papel definido. Estoy prácticamente perdido!

Ella deslizó el dedo por el borde de la taza y eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Tu hija no tiene la culpa de necesitarte.

Lo sé. Es solo que... Si por lo menos su madre no hubiera sufrido ese accidente!

Sakura lo agarró de la muñeca.

Syaoran, ¿no te das cuenta de que tu hija siempre te ha necesitado? Eso no cambió cuando tu esposa murió. Lo único que ocurrió fue que ya no pudiste seguir ignorándolo.

Pero no todo fue culpa mía. Mi esposa prefería vivir de ese modo. Al principio, aceptó mi estilo de vida, pero nunca le gustó. Cuando Naddy tenía un año de edad, me llamaron para un congreso en Inglaterra, así que la dejé a ella y a la bebé con mi familia, y a ella le encantó ser una Li - rió con amargura - Sé que ese apellido no significa nada para ti, pero te aseguro que eres una de las pocas.

No soy tonta - respondió ella a la defensiva - Sé quiénes son los Li, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver con esto.

Syaoran esbozó una fría sonrisa.

Para ella - le aclaró - ser una Li era más importante que ser mi esposa. Cuando terminé el congreso, me dijo que quería quedarse aquí. A mí me habían asignado un nuevo puesto temporal en un hospital extranjero y sabiendo que ella no querría venir conmigo, me fui pensando que si mi presencia en el extranjero se alargaba, ella aceptaría venir conmigo. Pero ella solo quería estar aquí. Decía que este era el lugar al que pertenecían los Li y que ella quería ser uno de ellos. Luego construimos esta casa, y cada vez que yo mencionaba la posibilidad de que vinieran conmigo, ella decía que este era su hogar. Al final, comprendí que ella nunca se movería de aquí - se encogió de hombros - Consideré la posibilidad del divorcio, pero llevábamos unas vidas tan separadas que decidí que no era necesario. Así que venía solo cuando podía, y ella no parecía estar descontenta con la situación. De hecho, creo que fue la distancia la que permitió que nuestro matrimonio perdurara - se encogió de hombros - No sé, quizá si hubiera renunciado antes a la vida que llevaba por mi trabajo... Pero ella nunca me pidió que lo hiciera. Ni una sola vez.

Sakura le estrechó la mano y los dos bajaron la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas, como si ninguno de ellos hubiera visto antes dos manos unidas encima de una mesa. Ella tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para recuperar la voz, y cuando lo hizo, lo único que consiguió fue decir con voz ronca:

Syaoran, no lo sabía. Pero, a pesar de lo que haya sucedido, Naddy te echa mucho de menos.

Echa de menos a su madre, Sakura. Y, francamente, creo que tú llenas ese hueco mucho mejor que yo. Es mas... te quiere más a ti que a mí.

Eso no es cierto!

¿No? Sakura, adoro a mi hija, pero no soy un buen padre.

Pero podrías serlo!

No soy como tú, sakura, lo sé porque lo he intentando. Pero si tú te quedaras con ella.

No! - ella liberó su mano y se levantó bruscamente - Ya te lo dije. Tengo que volver a la universidad. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad y... bueno, la verdad es que soy una persona muy inquieta. Estoy acostumbrada a ir de un sitio a otro. Me cuesta pasar más de dos semanas en un mismo lugar - se interrumpió por miedo a que se le quebrara la voz.

Bueno - empezó a decir el con amargura - supongo que eres consciente de que, en esta ocasión, una niña inocente… - se interrumpió bruscamente - No, esto no es justo. Es mi hija, es responsabilidad mía y soy yo el que tiene que... Quiero ocuparme de ella, sakura, pero no sé cómo hacerlo – suspiró

Ella se volvió lentamente, intentando mantener la distancia entre ellos.

Encontrarás la forma - le aseguró - y Naddy aprenderá a confiar en ti, ya lo verás. Es una niña increible.

Es una traviesa - repuso él, sonriendo - pero es MI traviesa

Sakura asintió. Syaoran tenía razón. Él era el padre de Naddy y ella, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, no podía quedarse a su lado.

Aprenderán a estar juntos - lo animó, intentando sonreír - Tendrá que aprender que no vas a volver a dejarla y necesita saber que la quieres. Eso tendrás que demostrárselo continuamente.

Syaoran se recostó en la silla y se llevó la mano al cuello.

Ese tipo de cosas… no se me dan muy bien, pero lo intentaré.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Estoy segura de que lo harás estupendamente.

Syaoran asintió brevemente y desvió la mirada.

De todas formas, te quedarás con nosotros hasta que encontremos otra niñera ¿verdad?

Oh - ¿otra niñera? Era algo que no esperaba. Tragó saliva - Sí, por supuesto - intentaba parecer natural, alegre - Pero tampoco voy a irme… muy luego…

Sí, claro. Mejor así. De todas formas comenzaré a buscar. Es mejor estar preparados…

Como quieras.

Bueno, estoy cansado. Creo que iré a la cama.

Yo también.

Ninguno de los dos se movió durante un largo segundo. Syaoran se inclinó lentamente, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Para ella fue un beso amistoso, reconfortante... hasta que alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Desvió la mirada rápidamente, pero ya había visto lo suficiente como para preguntarse si el tendría alguna otra razón para querer que se quedara. Una razón mucho más personal.

**

Sakura se despertó bruscamente, con el corazón palpitante y una sensación de terror advirtiéndole que iba a ocurrir algo terrible. ¿Sería la tormenta? En el informativo de la noche habían advertido de la posibilidad de una fuerte ventisca de nieve. Permaneció completamente quieta, intentando distinguir el ruido del viento tras la ventana, pero solo oyó el susurro de unos pasos casi imperceptibles en la alfombra. Con un escalofrío, apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama. Sin preocuparse de ponerse la bata, salió de la habitación llevando encima solamente una enorme camiseta y los calcetines de lana que la ayudaban a entrar en calor en la cama.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del dormitorio y asomó la cabeza. La habitación de Syaoran estaba cerrada y no salía luz por la rendija de la puerta. Salió al pasillo y se acercó al dormitorio de Naddy. Giró el picaporte y gracias a la luz de una lamparita nocturna advirtió que la cama estaba vacía.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad al final del pasillo, y no se detuvo hasta que sintió una bocanada de frío al llegar al vestíbulo. Era como si alguien acabara de abrir la puerta de la calle. ¿Habría alguien afuera? Shen! Aquella idea reavivó sus temores. Dios santo, ¿dónde se habría metido la niña?

Continuó corriendo en silencio. Cuando pasó por el comedor, distinguió una luz proveniente del cuarto de estar. Tomó un florero de metal, pensando que la ayudaría a defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario, se acercó hasta el cuarto de estar y se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Del cuarto de estar salía una luz fantasmagórica recortada parcialmente por una sombra: la sombra de una figura que permanecía al lado de la puerta, en el interior de la habitación. Vio entonces a la pequeña Naddy. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, viendo la televisión y disfrutando de aquel momento prohibido mientras la misteriosa figura la vigilaba desde la puerta.

Se abalanzó hacia allí, levantando el florero, pero cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, alguien la agarró, haciéndole tirar el florero, y una mano cubrió su boca. La empujaron con firmeza contra la pared y un cuerpo duro y musculoso la mantuvo allí prisionera. Ella alzó la mirada y se descubrió mirando frente a frente al mismísimo Syaoran Li.

Pero aquel era un Syaoran que no conocía. Fiero, amenazador y sorprendentemente atractivo.

El miedo que se había apoderado de ella desde el momento en el que se había despertado desapareció. Suspirando aliviada, se apoyó contra la pared.

Gracias a Dios!! - susurró, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

El rostro de Syaoran perdió parte de su tensión. Miró a la niña. Sakura siguió el curso de su mirada y vio que Naddy estaba mirando hacia la puerta, pero obviamente no podía verla en el pasillo. En cuestión de segundos, toda su atención estaba de nuevo concentrada en la pantalla.

Syaoran retrocedió ligeramente y miró a Sakura arqueando una ceja con expresión interrogante mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la hacía girar en el pasillo. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, volvió a empujarla contra la pared y la mantuvo allí, apoyando la mano contra su pecho.

Has estado a punto de partirme la cabeza con ese florero!!

Yo... creía que eras un intruso!

¿Un intruso?

Un... un ladrón, un psicópata… que se yo! - se corrigió rápidamente - Tenía miedo de que la niña... no se… corriera algún peligro!.

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Apartó la mano del pecho de Sakura y se la pasó por el pelo.

Incluso mientras mascullaba su explicación, ella advirtió en la parte más perversa de su mente que Syaoran llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de color gris y una camiseta blanca que se amoldaba a los firmes contornos de su pecho y sus brazos.

Algo me despertó. Vi que la puerta de tu dormitorio estaba cerrada. La niña no estaba en la cama, y alguien había abierto la puerta de la calle! ¿Qué querías que pensara!? Ah?

He sido yo. Quería asegurarme de que Naddy no hubiera salido a jugar con la nieve. No habría sido la primera vez.

¿Y yo… cómo iba a saberlo?

Podías haber preguntado.

No se me ocurrió, y cuando vi tu sombra... pues… vi también a Naddy y he pensado que si te descubría... podrías hacerle daño…

¿Por qué clase de ogro me tomas? Así que decidiste agarrar el florero y partirme la cabeza en dos - replicó el secamente. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y sonrió - Estamos en Tomoeda, Sakura. Por esta zona no hay muchos "intrusos" ¿sabes?

En aquel momento, ella estaba comenzando a ser intensamente consciente de su propio cuerpo. De las bragas de seda que llevaba bajo la camiseta y de la gruesa lana de sus calcetines. Debería tener frío, pero no lo sentía y sus pulmones reclamaban un oxígeno que no era capaz de darles

Repito: No se me ocurrió! Los ladrones son algo muy normal en el lugar del que vengo.

¿Y qué lugar es ese exactamente?

No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba, pero sí la primera que ella no fue capaz de disimular.

Tokio

Ah – Syaoran la tomó por la barbilla, le hizo inclinar la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a ella - ¿Sabes Sakura? Me gusta que quieras tanto a mi hija que estés dispuesta a enfrentarte a un ladrón con un florero. Pero… la próxima vez, llama antes a mi puerta. Incluso… puedes llegar y entrar. Si ves que no estoy, puedes estar segura de que tengo la situación bajo control.

Ella asintió, pero cuando bajó la mirada, el la hizo volver a levantar la barbilla. Por alguna razón, ella no era capaz de dejar de mirarle la boca. Tragó saliva.

Yo... - tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder pensar con lógica - Creo que deberíamos ir a la cama

Syaoran le acarició los labios con el pulgar.

Sí.

Y sin más cubrió sus labios. Al principio fue un beso delicado. Entreabrió los labios de Sakura y se movió sutilmente, arrastrándola a aquel beso con una dulzura casi dolorosa. Ella se descubrió a sí misma apoyándose contra él e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Syaoran acarició los labios de ella con los suyos y la rodeó con sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Ella sentía la suavidad de sus labios, del tejido de su ropa, pero bajo ellas, la dureza de sus músculos y la fuerza de su deseo. De pronto, su cuerpo fue consciente de cada centímetro del de Syaoran. Los brazos le temblaban, los senos se le henchían contra el pecho de el y su pelvis se mecía hacia delante. Y si no hubieran estado de pie, lo habría rodeado con las piernas.

Ella recibió anhelante la lengua de Syaoran en el interior de su boca. Algo se abrió de pronto en su vientre y sintió que los músculos secretos que guardaban su feminidad se tensaban en respuesta. Se sentía cada vez más húmeda. En cuestión de segundos, el mundo quedó reducido a dos cuerpos que querían fundirse y a un palpitante e incontenible deseo.

Sakura se olvidó de todo. De la niña, de Shen, de su próxima huida, de que Syaoran era su jefe y de su propia falta de sensatez. El volvió a apoyarla contra la pared, deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta y las posó en su trasero, para estrecharla contra su miembro duro de deseo. Mantuvo allí una mano y alzó la otra para capturar su seno y acariciar el pezón que se endurecía contra su palma.

Uno de los dos gimió, ella no sabía quién. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que sabía era que Syaoran estaba presionando entre sus piernas y que ella lo deseaba cada vez más.

Pero de pronto, el la apartó. Mantuvo las manos en la cintura de ella y la sostuvo contra la pared. Jadeando, se obligó a decir:

Maldita sea! Yo nunca... - apartó las manos y retrocedió - Lo siento... No pretendía - se volvió, como si fuera incapaz de mirarla – La niña... alguien debería...

Yo lo haré - se ofreció ella, pero no era capaz de apartarse de la pared.

No, lo haré yo. Será mejor que te vayas a... dormir.

La estaba rechazando. Pero ella no era capaz de moverse. Su cuerpo se negaba a ponerse en acción. Se mordió el labio. Dios, ¿qué diablos le pasaba? Solo había sido un beso. Debería alegrarse de que el se hubiera detenido en aquel momento, alegrarse de continuar a salvo, entera. Se volvió y se encaminó lentamente hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, se apoyó contra la puerta y pestañeó para alejar las lágrimas, diciéndose a sí misma que eran producto del alivio. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que habían compartido había sido un beso nocturno al calor de un momento de pánico. No significaba nada. Absolutamente nada. Pero precisamente por eso lloraba.

Syaoran arropó a su hija en la cama, deseando que su regaño la hiciera olvidarse de las actividades nocturnas, y apagó la luz antes de salir. Se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró en el interior. Estaba cansado. Pero apenas se había metido en la cama cuando en su mente se reavivó el recuerdo de Sakura con aquella enorme camiseta de algodón. Cerró los ojos y casi sintió su esbelta cintura entre sus manos. Se sentó en la cama y se pasó la mano por los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera alejar los recuerdos.

El recuerdo de ella inclinando la cabeza, de su boca temblando bajo sus labios, de sus senos bajo su mano...

Le habría gustado arrastrarla hasta la cama, arrancarle la camiseta y hacer el amor con ella. En aquel momento no había pensado en su hija, ni en el hecho de que Sakura estuviera dispuesta a marcharse, ni en lo poco que sabía de su vida. Las dudas solo habían vuelto a aparecer cuando se había separado de ella. Y habían regresado en la forma de una sola palabra: Tokio.

Syaoran le había preguntado en cuatro ocasiones de dónde era, pero solo aquella noche había contestado. Tokio, era lo único que sabía de ella. Y que se iba a marchar.

Syaoran no quería volver a vivir separado de su mujer en toda su vida . Ya estaba a punto de superar aquella sensación de vacío, de pérdida. Amar a Sakura, hacer el amor con ella, solo serviría para revivir aquel sentimiento. Y en aquella ocasión sería mucho peor. No entendía por qué, pero sabía que sería peor.

Suspiró en medio de la noche, sintiendo que el frío lo calaba hasta los huesos. Quizá fuera mejor que ella no se quedara. Y quizá fuera mejor para todos que se fuera cuanto antes.

Al día siguiente llamaría a la agencia, se dijo. Naddy sufriría una gran decepción, pero contrataría a alguien que supiera tratarla. Por lo menos ya sabía lo que estaba buscando. Tenía que ser alguien que la hiciera reír y le enseñara a comportarse debidamente, alguien a quien pudiera querer, pero de quien pudiera despedirse sin dolor cuando llegara el momento de hacerlo. Alguien que estuviera dispuesta a defenderla con su vida y que lo hiciera enfrentarse a sus responsabilidades como padre, que pudiera enseñarle a amar y a ser amado por su propia hija, ella. Solo Sakura.

Pero ella pensaba marcharse y sería mejor que lo hiciera ahora, cuando Naddy y el estuvieran en condiciones de dejar que se fuera.

* * *

Bueno, quisiera pedir disculpas por el retraso para subir, lo que pasa es que mi compu aun sigue malita, disque le quitaron el virus pero le quitaron varios programas como el Word por no se que cosas entre otros, en fin disque había quedado pero luego luego se volvió a contaminar de virus y eso que le habían puesto un anti virus, ahora la lleve a otro técnico pero aun no me la a dado…

Así que entre la escuela y sin compu me las e visto negras, tratare de actualizar mas seguido……

Plis, píquenle el botoncito verde de abajo y

déjenme un Reviews


End file.
